Soul Mates
by twilightnaley19
Summary: For the Bathed in Black contest: Jacob is married and doesn't feel like his life is complete. What happens when he meets the woman he thinks could be his "soul mate" Jacob & Bella/Jacob & Emily


**Bathed In Black**

**Title: Soul Mates**

**Penname: twilightnaley19**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jacob x Bella/Jacob x Emily**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and the characters.**

**Summary: Jacob is married and doesn't feel like his life is complete. What happens when he meets the woman he thinks could be his "soul mate" **

**AN: Jacob is 37 and Bella is 25**

**Jacob POV**

Emily and I were high school sweethearts, but we really knew one another from birth. Our parents were friends, and our mothers had gotten pregnant around the same time. Since it was a small town basically everybody knew everybody, so they always knew when someone had a kid, or when someone new moved into town.

My mom had me first, and two days later Emily's mom had her. So from a very young age it wasn't unlikely that we would always be together or we were always around one another. Our mom's would rotate babysitting us when the other had plans, or when both of our parents had plans they would have one of our older siblings babysit.

We were both the babies of our family's, I had three older siblings and she had two older siblings. As we got older our siblings would tease us and pick on us, we would deny any feelings other than friendship. To me she was more of a little sister than a love interest and I never really thought that we would ever become anything more than friends.

As we hit the teen years and we entered high school, things between us began to change. She had been seeing someone during the first three years of high school, but he broke her heart, and I was there for her when she needed a shoulder to lean on, which is when things between us began to change. We didn't jump right into a relationship, wanting to take things slow.

By the end of high school we were closer than before and we had decided that even though we were heading to different colleges we were going to try and make the relationship work. We both knew that long distance relationships didn't always last but we were willing to make ours work.

Throughout college we had a few bumps along the way but we managed to work through those, and after college we moved into an apartment together. It was a struggle to make ends meet, when we first got out of school, but we made it work.

I proposed to her on her 27th birthday and a year later we were married. Three years later our son Riley was born. Things were good and easy at the time and we just went about our lives as usual. The only major changes that we had gone through was the startup of my garage business when I was 24, and Emily getting a job at Eclipse magazine, where she could do her editing from home, and only had to go into the office when necessary.

I'm not going to lie I was happy my business was successful, things in my life was filled with happiness and joy. The garage staff consisted of myself, couple of my friends, my brother James, my other older sister Rachel who was the secretary and accountant.

I work hard but still find time to spend with my son, and I was a good husband to Emily. Our sex life was good, although it had been a while since we had been intimate.

Lately I have been thinking about if there is a soul mate for everyone, and who my soul mate could be. I didn't think that Emily and I were "soul mates" and I wondered if there really was that special someone out there for me. There have been days where I have thought about meeting someone who I have a connection with, who I feel a thrill of passion with as if we were destined to meet.

I considered myself cultured and I was a fan of all types of music and I loved art. I had been to a few concerts but had never made it to an art show or gallery opening. My other older sister Rebecca had called me one night to invite me to an art gallery opening in Seattle, her best friend was opening up the gallery to show off young and old talent. We talked and caught up for a while and she gave me all the details before we hung up.

Two days later I was all packed and placing my luggage in the car as Emily and Riley came outside to say goodbye. I had invited Emily to come along for the weekend but she declined due to some last minute work deadline she needed to have in and we also couldn't find a last minute sitter for Riley. I was hoping that she would have been able to come along with me so we could have a romantic weekend to rekindle the passion and romance in our relationship.

I checked into the hotel in Seattle and went to look around town, taking in some sites and going on a local tour. As I took in the sites and listened to the history I thought about how special it would have been if Emily would have come with me.

Saturday night I was getting ready to head out to the gallery opening. I dressed in a nice button down white shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes.

When I arrived I noticed that there was a great turnout already. I made my way inside and looked around for my sister before heading over to the bar that had been set up for the night.

I ordered myself a scotch on the rocks and once it was made I grabbed my drink and turned around. I spotted my sister and smiled as she looked up. Her smile was wide as she waved me over.

"You made it, I didn't know if you were going to come." Rebecca said as she hugged me.

"I didn't want to miss this, plus I love art so any opportunity to see new art by talented artists I am willing to take."

"Well where's Emily tonight?" she asked.

"She had a deadline she couldn't miss and we couldn't get a last minute baby sitter for Riley, so I came alone." I said.

"Oh well she will surely miss out, but you enjoy yourself. Go ahead and look around I'll come find you later there is an amazing artist that I want you to meet." My sister said as she kissed my cheek and went to take care of some things.

I decided to take a look around to see if there were any pieces I would be interested in purchasing for our home. We always came across unique or interesting art that we would place in our home, and I knew that Emily thought that we had too much, but we still had a spot that we hadn't filled in the dining room.

Taking a sip of my scotch I nearly choked on it as I came across a very unique, erotic, and beautiful painting I have ever seen. I couldn't help but admire the painting. I didn't even know how to describe the painting, but it sure was beautiful. It had a woman, who was nude in a field, but it was tasteful and the artist had done it so that you basically only saw nature, but if you actually took the time to study the painting you would see it.

"It's called woman in nature." A soft voice said behind me.

I turned around to see who the voice belonged to, and couldn't help but admire the beautiful brunette that stood before me. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder down her body as I took in the soft curves of her body and smiled at the blush that colored her cheeks. She was wearing a tight fitted corset dress that stopped mid thigh on her.

"It's beautiful did you paint this?" I asked.

"Yes I did I'm glad you think it's beautiful. Not a lot of people think it's beautiful neither can they tell what it is."

"I'm Jake." I said as I held my hand out.

"I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella." She said softly as she shook my hand.

When our hands touched I felt a spark and I could tell she felt it too. Bella's movements were graceful poised and confident as we moved around the gallery. She also had this sensual side to her, and I noticed it as we walked around and she showed me some more of her work.

Throughout the night we continued to talk and I found myself wanting to know more about her.

"Jacob, there you are, I see you have met Bella. This is the artist that I wanted you to meet. I figured you would love her art." Rebecca said to me then turned to Bella, "He hasn't been bothering you too much has he?"

"No he's been the perfect gentleman and has been complementing me on my art as well as critiquing it." She said as she winked at me.

"Well good I'm sorry to have to cut your conversation short but we're closing the gallery for the night. Bella we'll discuss the sales of your paintings tomorrow morning and if you can wait a few minutes I'll give you a ride back to your friends house."

"I can give her a ride if that's ok with both of you."

"Are you sure I don't want to put you out of your way." My sister said.

"I don't mind besides maybe I can convince her to paint me a portrait for the house." I said as I winked at Bella.

"Well if he doesn't mind then I'm okay with it."

"Ok well don't hesitate to charge him for any painting you might do for him. Don't let my brother sweet talk you into giving him a free painting." Rebecca said as I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes as Bella giggled.

We made small talk as Bella directed me to her friend's house. When I pulled up in front of the house I sighed and looked over at Bella who smiled at me. She grabbed her purse and opened the car door.

"Thanks for the ride Jake, it was really nice meeting you." Bella said as she kissed my cheek and handed me a piece of paper.

As she made her way inside she turned and waved before closing the door behind her. I opened the paper and noticed that she had given me her email address and number. I had the biggest smile on my face as I drove away, and for the first time in a long time I felt the passion I hadn't felt in a long time.

Two days later I noticed I had gotten a response from Bella, she was responding to the email I had sent her after I returned from Seattle. There was a part of me that figured she wouldn't respond, so it was a big surprise to see her email.

Our conversations stemmed from that email and we exchanged witty and pleasant conversations, we talked about our lives and about our families. She told me that she was in her final year of college and that she was 25 years old. I worried about the age difference but she didn't seem to care.

She told me about her childhood and about living with her mom in Phoenix then moving back with her dad in Fork's.

Every time we talked whether through emails or on the phone we both knew that something special was growing between us. We had this special chemistry that I hadn't felt with Emily and as much as I hated to admit it Bella and I would end up as lovers.

Bella knew about my family, she knew things about me that I hadn't even told Emily about. There was just something about Bella that made me want to tell her everything about myself.

She knew about Emily and Riley she would even ask me about Riley on our many phone conversations. I was struggling with guilt about pursuing things with Bella but deep down it was something we both wanted and we knew one way or another it would happen.

Bella understood me so perfectly; she even shared the same love of art and music. We even had similar movie tastes. She loved reading and always told me about the latest book she had read.

After months of emails and afternoon/late night chats we decided to meet up and see each other again. It was either I drive down to Fork's since it was close to La Push, or she would come down to La Push, but we both realized that we were bound to run into someone we knew.

We finally decided to meet in Seattle she said she would take care of the hotel and send me the details.

The weeks leading up to the time Bella and I would be spending together I made sure that the garage was stocked with parts and whatever else would be needed. I also spent a lot of time with Emily and Riley; mostly I think it was due to the guilt I was feeling.

Three days before I was scheduled to leave I got a message from Bella about where we would be staying and what room to come too once I got there. I left before Emily and Riley were up I left them a note and headed out making my way to Seattle.

The nerves I felt increased as I took the elevator up to the 14th floor. Making sure that my breath was minty and I wasn't sweating I held onto my overnight bag in my right hand as I held onto the rectangular black box and bouquet of flowers in my left hand. I had found a beautiful silver locket necklace and had gotten it for her.

Knocking on the room door I waited until Bella came to open the door. When the door opened a huge smile was on her face and I couldn't help but smile. Leaning forward I placed a kiss on her cheek and handed her the flowers.

"These are for you."

"Thank you come on in."

I made my way inside as she placed the bouquet in a cup of water and opened the black box gasping when she saw the necklace that lay within.

"Jake this is beautiful but this is too much." She said softly as she bit her bottom lip.

"No its not I saw it and thought of you. Here let me put it on."

She handed me the necklace and turned around holding up her hair as I slipped the necklace around her neck making sure it was secured.

I let my hands linger on her shoulders as my thumbs caressed the back of her neck before letting my hands slide down her sides and finally off of her completely.

She turned around and looked at me our eyes lingering on one another as we were silent. I pulled her towards me and embraced her as I slid my hands up her sides grazing her breast on the way as I continued my path up to her cheek, cupping them with both hands. We both leaned towards one another and our lips touched and our mouths slowly began to move.

Every touch was electric as our hands began exploring each other's bodies. I could feel her trembling and my heart was beating fast beneath my chest.

As we kissed we stumbled to the bedroom our tongues tangled together as if they were dancing together.

Slowly we undressed one another taking our time not into rushing anything. Every inch of her body would forever be engraved in my memory as I touched her smooth skin and inhaled her scent that was all her.

We stood together naked and embracing, she walked us backwards and as the backs of her knees hit the bed we fell back on the bed. I placed open mouth kisses down her body as she sighed and lifted her body closer to my mouth.

Breaking away from her I got up and headed over to my bag to grab the box of condoms and made my way back over to the bed.

"I would rather feel you and plus I'm on the pill." She said a she blushed and took the box from me placing it on the nightstand.

She pulled me towards the bed and we both fell back again with me on top of her in between her legs.

I started to doubt myself I worried she may not have any pleasure and it had been a while since I had been intimate. We both knew we were taking a huge risk having unprotected sex but we were both clean.

"Jake I know we can't be a couple or anything because you are married but I want you to know I have fallen in love with you. I want our first time together to be special, make love to me." She said softly.

"I've fallen for you too Bella and I know we have a lot to discuss and sort out."

Making sure that I wasn't hurting her I rested most of my weight on my arms that were on the bed next to her head. She wrapped her legs around my waist pushing our lower halves closer.

She slid her hand down my chest heading south and gripped my dick in her palm guiding the tip to her pussy. I slowly slipped in and kept my eyes on her as I went all the way in.

She exhaled loudly and blushed as I filled her up. I began to move thrusting into her hot heat as she met me thrust for thrust. She slid her leg further up my back causing me to go even deeper and a low moan to escape both of us as I hit a sweet spot.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the first orgasm hit. I leaned down and kissed her again, slipping my tongue into her mouth our kisses were rough as they matched the same movements our lower half's were making.

She clenched her walls around my cock as a load of cum shot inside of her, as another orgasm hit. I collapsed on top of her totally spent, I kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks and finally her lips.

She pushed me over so that she was on top and laid her head on my chest. One of my hands found their way in her hair and I ran my finger through her hair as my other hand ran down her back.

"I need a little nap and we can go at it again." Bella said as she giggled and yawned then placed a kiss on my chest.

I was in heaven as I began to drift to sleep my cock was already beginning to harden again and I knew it wouldn't be long before we were at it again.

Emily and I had a lot to discuss, she didn't deserve this, and neither did Bella. I had decisions to make, and I needed to let Emily go so that she could move on with her life. I really loved her, but I was no longer in love with her.

The girl who was lying on top of me had somehow made a place in my heart and I didn't want to let her go. With a smile on my face and a sexy girl on top of me about to ride me, I realized that I had found my "soul mate" she was the one for me.

Bella Swan completed me, she was made for me, we were meant to meet.


End file.
